Maybe It's just
by CoffeeLoverRie
Summary: Sometimes, I wonder why I fell for you. One-sided Ai!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan!**

* * *

I am not exactly sure when I fell for you.

Maybe it was just your smile.

Or maybe your personality.

Or maybe it is because you're stuck in the same situation as me.

Whenever you smile at Her, your Angel, I always begin to think _how did I fall for you this hard? To a point where whenever you even gaze at Her, it hurts. _Of course, you're completely oblivious to my feelings.

And I am contempt with that.

I don't want to ruin the friendship we already have by confessing to you.

Again, how did I fall for you?

_It could be because of your smile._

"Oi Haibara, what's with that expression?" you ask, your eyes rolled. You had decided to come to our house and ask Hakase to fix your skateboard. Again.

"It's nothing," I answer, my voice monotone as usual. "Why are you here again?"

A frustrated sigh escapes your lips as you run your hand through your hair, ruffling your already sort-of messy raven hair. "I told you, right? The skateboard broke."

"And how many times did it break this week?"

"S-shut up! I was just trying to..." you trail off, averting your eyes somewhere else.

"For God's sake, Kudou-kun speak up."

You scowl. " A case came up and Ran was in trouble, 'kay?"

A stab of pain pierced my heart as you mention Her.

"Ah, so you were trying to be a hero."

Instead of denying the fact, you smile, a slight tinge of pink appearing on your cheeks. You fix your glasses and I see the expression in your eyes more clearer now.

Love.

Care.

Protection.

"Sorta. She was in trouble."

_But somehow that sort of expression or smile was never directed at me. _

_Maybe it's your personality._

_How you solve crimes for the sake of justice. _

I observe you as your eyes light up with recognition and your all-too-familiar smirk take it's place on your face. You put your hand in your pockets and look at the piece of evidence, which are a pair of cracked glasses, and closed your eyes. Probably to come up with a plan how to catch the criminal red handed.

You open your eyes.

Our eyes meet.

You lift one hand out of pocket and flash a thumbs-up at me, slightly making me blush. I turn my eyes away, hiding them under my cinnamon-colored bangs. Even through the corner of my eyes, you seem to dumbly smile at me, unaware of my true feelings.

After your smile disappears and is substituted by your smirk, I finally look at you.

You slickly shot a tranquilizing needle in the nape of Kogorou Mouri's neck and hide behind a couch, cancelling yourself from the view of the policemen involved in the case as the Old Man swayed hysterically and fell butt-first on the floor earning shocked looks from the viewers, excluding me.

"Kojimoto-san, you're the criminal!" a rough voice belonging to the oh-so-great detective echoed inside the room, as the people mirrored similar looks of disbelief. You notice my eyes on you and smirk at me.

And I look away.

_Sometimes, you're too bright._

_You got some flaws like any other._

_Like how you are always so stubborn._

"Let me go!" I scream at you.

But you don't.

You never did.

_Instead you tighten your grip. "Never!"_

_Or maybe how it's your always too cocky._

"I won!" you exclaimed, while grinning like a mad man. "I won the bet!"

I quietly sip the bitter coffee in my hand and stare the soccer match currently going on television.

"Tokyo is gonna win! Ha, I've got you this time Haibara!"

But Tokyo never did, as usual.

"Why!? But it was so close!" You whine like an actual 7-year old.

"Face it Kudo-kun... Tokyo will always lose."

_But despite your flaws, I'll always love you, even if it hurts._

An uncharacteristic smile filled your face as your eyes began to soften.

"I love Ran. And I can't stop it."

_Or maybe even when you are so weak when it comes to Her._

"Why?! Why don't I have the strength to protect her?! Damn it all!"

Despite the fact that your eyes are covered by glasses and further covered by your raven bangs, I can still the glistening of your tears.

_But you still have many strengths to make me fall for you this deep._

_Like how you get excited even at the simple mention of the word 'soccer'._

Why did I get dragged to this?

I sigh as the captain of the Tokyo soccer team skillfully dribble pass the Osaka team and shoot the goal, making the crowd go wild.

Including you, of course.

"Woohoo! did you see that Haibara!? Did you? That was so awesome!" you screamed, grinning maniacally, getting up and jumping in the process.

"I got it, I got, stop rubbing it in my face. Besides, it's not the winning goal," I replied, slightly annoyed at the display.

You grin and pointed at me. "You're just jealous!" Of what, exactly?

You ignored me and started to celebrate with the crowd.

I couldn't even hide my warm smile looking at you.

_Sometimes, you can actually pass off as a kid at these sort of situations._

_Or maybe it's how you envelop me in a blanket of protection._

I stopped abruptly stopped walking and lowered my head. I could feel tiny sweat droplets dropping, as my breathing slightly faltered. My barriers heightened, making it almost impossible to break them as my senses sharpened. I could feel my eyes slightly widened and could hardly stopped my teeth from clattering against each other in form of shivering.

It's one of **Them.**

**They're **are here.

A wave of goosebumps ran through my body, making my hair stand erect by itself. I hugged myself to provide warmth and closed my eyes, tightly shutting them.

Someone help me.

I can't do this on my own...

"Haibara? What's wrong?" You ask, your voice growing concerned at each work released out of your lips. "It's... it's one of **them **right?"

With my eyes fixed to the ground, I slowly nod my head.

Despite not being able to see you, I could feel you get scared... Now when were you ever scared?

"I gotta protect Ran," you whisper inaudibly, but in my current situation, it was as if a scream to my ear.

Even at a time like this, you're still thinking about protecting Her and getting scared for her sake.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and stared at it. I slowly opened my eyes and followed it's path with my eyes and see it connected to you.

I stare at you.

You smile.

You removed the cap given to you by Hakase and put it on me.

"I'm definitely going to protect you!"

My barriers shattered to pieces.

The shivering stopped.

Your fingers touched my hand and held it.

Warmth shot through my body.

_Thank you._

"Yeah..."

_I wonder why... I was working for the organization for years and it's funny how you can break everything they've taught me within just a few words._

You grin at me but quickly look at Your Angel walking a few meters ahead of us, laughing, not a care in the world.

_Even though I may not be your first priority._

You take of your hand off my shoulder and let go of my hand and ran towards her, stopping behind her.

_Even though your eyes may not be looking at me._

You stare at her one last time before scanning the surrounding, searching for anything out of your place.

_Even though you may leave me behind. _

As you and Her walked, the distance between us kept on widening.

_Thank you..._

You jerked to a stop.

You turned around, looking pretty annoyed. Your eyes were rolled as I saw a vein popping out.

"Oi, Haibara! Come on!"

_Thank_ you...

I slightly smiled at you before walking to You, each step making the wide distance smaller and smaller.

_Thank you..._

"Took you long enough. Geez, come a bit closer, I can't see you."

_Thank you..._

I quickly put on my poker face and walked at the same pace as you, smiling internally.

_Thank you very much for everything, Kudou-kun._

**_Or maybe because I fell in love with everything about__ you._**

**_-The End-_**

* * *

**And, that's a wrap! **

**Actually I started writing this a week ago, but forgot to finish it... Sorry! I'll try and re-read it and edit the mistakes I've made! I was in a hurry so please tell me if I've made any mistakes! **

**Thank you~!**


End file.
